Yeh Teri Galiyan
by KSarah
Summary: Vaqt ke haatho hum kyu itne majboor ho gaye ki paas hokar bhi itne dur ho gaye! It's a Dareya Story...read to know more
1. Chapter 1

One small boy about 10 years was seating in his room he was not allowed to go outside he was home arrested because of some baba's bhavishyavaani….he was very upset because his parents are not allowing him to step outside the house….he is in his room since 10 days…he was seating near his room window looking outside meanwhile his best friend came there and sat outside the window

Shreya - kya hua Daya! tum itne sad kyu ho?

Daya (upset) - mujhe bahar jaana hai par mummy papa jaane hi nahi dete! kehte hai ki mai bahar nahi jaa sakta! mai kyu bahar nahi jaa sakta!

Shreya - apna haath do! (Daya kept his hand on the window she too kept her hand on the window their hands touched) tu please aise sad mat ho mai hu na yaha tere saath!

Daya (innocenctly) - tu humesha rahegi na mere saath?

Shreya (assuring) - humesha! hum dono kabhi alag nahi honge! kabhi nahi (she removed a chocolate from her pocket and gave it to Daya) tum ye khao aur please ab smile karo!

Daya (smiling) - thank you Shreya!

Shreya (smiling) - your welcome!

meanwhile Daya heard some sounds on his room door he understood his parents is coming…

Daya (worriedly) - tum please jaao Shreya! Agar mummy papa ne dekh liya to bahut gussa honge!

Shreya (understanding) - haan mai jaati hu! (she ran from there)

Daya hides the chocolate inside his bed mattress and sat on the bed…..the door opened and his mother came inside

DayaM - beta! khana laayi hu tumhare liye! (she puts the plate on the table and sat beside him)

Daya (stubbornly) - mujhe khana nahi khana! aap bahut gandi ho mumma mujhe aapse baat nahi karni!

DayaM (teary) - jaanti hu beta tu bahut naraj hai par mai bhi majboor hu par ab tujhe jyada din yaha band nahi rehna padega!

Daya (excited) - sach mai mumma?

DayaM (touching his face) - haan! babaji ne kaha hai ki agar hum teri shadi karwa de to tere upar jo khatra hai vo tal jaayega!

Daya (innocently) - ye shadi kya hoti hai mumma?

DayaM (smiling) - shadi ek bahut hi pakka aur pavitra rishta hota hai! jin do logo ki shadi hoti hai na vo humesha saath rehte hai!

Daya (excited) - sachi mumma? jinnki shadi hoti hai vo humesha saath rehte hai?

DayaM nodded her head in yes.

Daya (happily) - fir to mai Shreya se hi shadi karunga fir hum dono humesha saath rahenge!

DayaM - thik hai mai teri shadi Shreya se hi karwaungi! chal ab khana kha le (she started feeding him lovingly)

She left the room and locked the room from outside….Daya started eating his chocolates meanwhile he heard Shreya's voice from outside the window…his face lighten up seeing Shreya he ran towards the window

Daya (happily) - Shreya tujhe pata hai mumma bol rahi thi ki vo meri shadi karwaengi!

Shreya (innocently) - ye shadi kya hoti hai Daya?

Daya - mumma bol rahi thi ki jin do logo ki shadi hoti hai vo humesha saath rehte hai! kabhi alag nahi hote! (excited) tu mujjse shadi karegi na Shreya?

Shreya (happily) - sach mai jinki shadi hoti hai vo humesha saath rehte hai? (Daya nodded his head in yes) fir to mai tujhse shadi jarur karungi! Daya aur Shreya kabhi alag nahi honge humesha saath rahenge (they joined their hands from the window)

Daya's parents went to Shreya's house with a marriage proposal of Dareya! Shreya's parents were shocked as well as angry on hearing about the marriage of their 10 years old daughter

ShreyaF (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap Bhaisahab? humare bacho ki umar hi kya hai? unnhe to shadi ka matlab bhi nahi pata aur aap unn masoom bacho ki shadi karwana chahte hai?

DayaF (folding hands) - maaf kijiyega bhaishahab lekin mai bhi majboor hu! apne bete ki jaan bachane ka sirf yahi ek tarika hai aur vaise bhi hum sirf fere karwane ko keh rahe hai jab vo dono shadi ke laayak ho jaayenge usske baad hi hum Shreya ko apni bahu banakar lekar jaayenge!

Shreya's Grandfather - sahi to keh raha hai ye aakhir harz hi kya hai dono bacho ki shadi karwane mai?

ShreyaF - babuji aap ye?

ShreyaG - hum innke parivar ko jaante hai dono bache bahut ache dost hai! aur kaunsa hum Shreya ko vidaa kar rahe hai!

ShreyaF (stern) - maaf kijiyega babuji lekin mai aapki ye baat nahi maan sakta! (to Daya's parents) aap log jaa sakte hai aur aaj ke baad humare ghar ke aas paas bhi najar mat aaiyega!

Daya's parents unwillingly left the house...it was evening time Shreya came to meet Daya hiding from her parents…..Daya was seating on the bed

Shreya (slow voice) - Daya! Daya!

Daya heard her voice and ran towards the window…..they both joined their hands from the window

Daya (upset) - Shreya! tumhare mummy papa ne humari shadi ke liye mana kyu kar diya?

Shreya - vo keh rahe the ki hum bahut chote hai! (upset) papa ne mujhse kaha ki mai tumse naa milu!

Daya (sadly) - matlab ab tum mujhse milne nahi aaogi?

Shreya (assuring) - jarur aaungi! aur roj aaungi…..hum dono kabhi alag nahi honge!

Daya (in disbelief) - Promise?

Shreya (smiling) - Pinky promise! (they joined their finger together)

they talked for some more time and then Shreya went towards her house..

A/N - OMG! I can't believe it's my 50th story! I am so so happy! I know my some stories are pending and yet to be completed but I still couldn't stop myself to posting my 50th story and of course my first story was on Dareya so this 50th story I will write on my lovely dareya! Thank you so much guys for all the love and support to my all stories! I Love You All 


	2. Chapter 2

Daya was very upset because he was not allowed to go out his mother couldn't see him sad she decided to talk to her husband….her husband was in the room getting ready for the office she too went there

DayaM (Sunita) - Bass mujhse mere bache ki ye haalat dekhi nahi jaa rahi hai! Har vaqt udaas rehta hai….usse aise band karke rakhna sahi nahi hai!

DayaF (Anil) - samajhne ki koshish karo sunita! tum ache se jaanti ho aajtak babaji ki koi bhavishyavani galat nahi hui hum apne bete ki jaan ke saath koi risk nahi le sakte!

Sunita - lekin koi to tarika hoga ye khatra taalne ka! suniye na aap babaji se puchiye na koi to tarika hoga!

Anil (understanding) - thik hai! mai aaj hi jaakar baat karta hu! tum chinta mat karo (he patted her cheeks and went from there)

She sat on the bed holding her head….her husband came back in the evening

Sunita (hopeful eyes) - kuch upaay (solution) bataya unnhone?

Anil - haan unhone kaha hai ki graho ki shanti ke liye ek puja rakhni hogi uss se khatra puri tarah se talega to nahi lekin thoda kam ho jaayega! usske baad Daya bahar jaa sakta hai lekin akele nahi!

Sunita got happy hearing the news she went to Daya's room he was seating on the bed upset she went close to her and caressed his hairs Daya looked at her and hugged her tightly

Daya (innocently) - mumma mujhe iss room mai nahi rehna! mujhe bahar jaana hai mujhe bhi mere friends ki tarah bahar khelna hai!

Sunita (kissing his head) - mera Raja beta! (cupped his face) kal se aap bahar jaakar khel sakte ho!

Daya (excited) - sach mai mumma?

Sunita (smiling) - sach mai!

Daya (raising his closed fist) - yeahhhh! mai bhi bahar jaaunga!

Sunita smiled seeing him happy after so many days

They kept a puja at their home and after the puja Daya was allowed to go out…..Daya went to Shreya's house she was in her room….they were neighbors and best friends…Daya called her name standing at her window her face lighten seeing him

Shreya (happily) - Daya! tum yaha? tumhe uncle aunty ne aane diya?

Daya (happily) - haan aur aaj ke baad vo mujhe kabhi band karke nahi rakhenge!

Shreya - woww! I am so happy! matlab ab hum dono saath mai khel paayenge?

Daya - Haan! bahar aao na

Shreya went outside hiding from her parents….Daya hugged her

Daya (happily) - you are my best friend! tune humesha mera saath diya! Thank you

Shreya broke the hug and smiled sweetly

Shreya - aur mai humesha tumhara saath dungi because you are my bestest friend!

They both smiled and went outside for playing….There was a big tree on a little distant from there house they used to play there before Daya was home arrested….they both went there and sat under the tree meanwhile Shreya saw a butterfly on the tree she was mesmerized by its beauty.

Shreya (excited) - woww! kitni beautiful butterfly hai…I wish mai isse touch kar paati!

Daya - tumhe ye butterfly achi lagi?

Shreya - itni beautiful hai! kise achi nahi lagegi?

Daya - okay! fir mai ye butterfly tumhare laye lekar aata hu (before Shreya could understand anything he climbed the tree and started walking on it with slow steps moving towards the butterfly)

Shreya (worriedly) - Daya! mujhe vo butterfly nahi chahiye tum please niche aa jaao! gir jaoge!

Daya (looking at her) - nahi girunga Shreya! mai tumhare liye ye butterfly catch karunga (suddenly he lost his balance and falls down he screamed loudly in pain)

Shreya (shouting) - Dayaaaa!

People gathered around them one man took Daya to his home…..Daya's leg was paining his father immediately took him to the hospital…..his leg was plastered because it was fractured

Anil (worriedly) - jyada serious chot to nahi hai na doctor?

Doctor - nahi nahi bass halka sa fracture hai but 1 mahine ki bed rest chahiye hogi!

Anil completed all the formalities of the hospital and took Daya to the home….he was on bed rest Shreya was scolded by her parents for Daya's condition….Shreya's parents apologized to Daya's parents on her behalf their parents were now on the talking terms…..Shreya came to meet Daya at his home she went inside his room he was seating on the bed with a big plaster on his leg...Shreya felt very upset seeing him in such condition she went close to him and sat beside him

Shreya (upset) - I am sorry Daya! meri vajah se tumhe ye chot lag gai!

Daya - tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho? tumhari vajah se kuch nahi hua hai! mai thik hu

Shreya (forwarding a locket on which Oma was written) - Daya tum ye pehan lo ye humesha tumhe safe rakhega!

Daya (confused) - ye kya hai?

Shreya - ye locket meri mumma ne meri safety ke liye banvaya tha par mujhse jyada tumhe isski jarurat hai! please tum ye pahen lo

Daya - okay! (he took the locket and tied it on his neck)

Shreya (smiling) - ye tumhe humesha safe rakhega!

Daya - thank you Shreya!

Shreya - your welcome!

They talked for some more time and then Shreya went from there….

A/N - 2-3 chapters will show their childhood and teenage years! it's important so I can't skip it I hope you guys are okay with our Chotu Daya And Shreya :p please do review


	3. Chapter 3

**15 years later**

it was night time Shreya was in her room getting ready to go for her work….meanwhile her mother entered in the room Shreya saw her mother's reflection in the mirror and turned to her

Shreya (smiling) - maa! kya hua? kuch kaam tha?

ShreyaM (worriedly) - beta mujhe tera ye Bar mai gaana gaana kuch sahi nahi lagta! tu chod de na ye noukari!

Shreya (holding her hand) - Maa! gaana to gaana hota hai na aap usse stage par gaao ya kisi bar mai kya farak padta hai! aap please aise tension mat lo mera Daya jab vaapas aayega na to sab thik ho jaayega!

ShreyaM - beta mujhe darr lag raha hai! kya Daya tujhe apnayega?

Shreya (assuring) - aap bhul gai vo kya kehta tha ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye vo mera saath kabhi nahi chodega!

ShreyaM (not sure) - vo 10 saal pehle ki baat hai beta lekin ab sab kuch badal chuka hai!

Shreya - maa aap bhi na! mai jaanti hu bahut kuch badal chuka hai lekin mere aur Daya ke bich mai kabhi kuch nahi badlega! 10 saal se intzar kar rahi hu ki Daya kab vaapas aayega aur mujhe apne saath le jaayega (her eyes got moist)

ShreyaM - bhagwan kare tu jaisa soch rahi ho vaisa hi ho! (upset) agar ghar ki haalat aisi nahi hoti to hum log kabhi tujhe aisi ghatiya jagah par noukari karne nahi dete!

Shreya (cupped her face) - aap please aise upset mat raho! dekhna sab thik ho jaayega…..ab mai chalti hu mujhe late ho raha hai!

Shreya took her bag and left for the place….she used to sing in a bar because of financial problems….

She was seating on a chair holding her guitar singing a song…

 **Tu Aata Hai Seene Mein Jab Jab Saansein Bharti Hoon**

Suddenly Shreya's eyes fell on a person he was a strong muscular man of her same age….he was looking at her holding his beer glass in his hand….Shreya felt attracted to him she was feeling as if she knows this person she was trying to remember him

 **Tere Dil Ki Galiyon Se Main Har Roz Gujarti Hoon**

Suddenly she spotted "Oma Written Pendant" on that man's neck face of Daya flashed in front of her eyes

 **Kaun Tujhe Yuh Pyaar Karega Jaise Main Karti Hoon**

Shreya was singing her song continuously looking at the man her eyes filled with tears….the person for whom she was waiting since 10 long years was in front of her she couldn't believe her eyes…..suddenly Daya tighten his grip on the beer glass and it got broken.…some glass pieces stuck inside his hand blood started oozing from his hand….Shreya got worried seeing blood on his hand before she could say or do anything Daya left the bar.…Shreya couldn't go behind him as she had to finish the song….as soon as her song finished she went outside in search of Daya but he was nowhere to be seen

Shreya (in mind) - vo Daya hi tha meri aankhe mere Daya ko pehchanne mai dhokha nahi kha sakti! (looking around) lekin kaha gaya vo!

She searched for him but he was nowhere to be seen unwillingly she grabbed a rickshaw and went towards her home…..the rickshaw stopped in front of her society she stepped out and was paying the fare meanwhile a big car stopped in front of her eyes….a man stepped out Shreya's happiness was on peak seeing the man she ran towards him and hugged him

Shreya (happily) - mujhe pata tha tum jarur aaoge! tum aa gaye Daya tum mere liye vaapas aa gaye!

Suddenly Daya pushed her back with a jerk Shreya was shocked at his sudden act she looked at him with questioning eyes…

Daya (stern) - nahi Shreya! mai vaapas to aaya hu lekin tumhare liye nahi!

Shreya (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Daya?

Daya - mai bilkul sach bol raha hu! mai yaha iss jagah vaapas aaya hu to sirf apna ye ghar bechne ke liye….mere iss ghar ke liye koi acha buyer mil jaaye fir mai yaha se chala jaaunga!

Shreya (in disbelief) - matlab tum yaha mere liye vaapas nahi aaye ho?

Daya (stern) - nahi!

Shreya (smiling with tears) - aur mai bevkoof aajtak sochti thi ki mera Daya ek din vaapas aayega mujhe le jaane ke liye! mai hi paagal thi jo tumhare uss ek vaade ke sahare 10 saal gujaar diye!

Daya - I am sorry Shreya! par mai kya karu mai bhi majboor hu!

Shreya (angrily) - mujhe bhi batao jara kya hai tumhari majboori?

Daya (calmly) - inn 10 saalo mai sab kuch badal chuka hai naa mai pehle wala Daya hu aur naa hi tum pehle wali Shreya!

Shreya (angrily) - no you are wrong Mr. Daya! mai pehle wali Shreya hi hu bass aapke tevar kuch badle badle najar aa rahe hai! (she make him face her holding his arm) tell me kya tumhare life mai koi aur ladki aa gai hai?

Daya (in disbelief) - ye tum kaisi baate kar rahi ho? aisi koi baat nahi hai

Shreya - to fir kaisi baat hai? 10 saal pehle tum kehte the ki tum mere bina ek pal bhi nahi jee sakte fir achanak se kya ho gaya ki tum mere saath nahi rehna chahte!

Daya - 10 saal pehle jo incident hua ussne sab kuch badal kar rakh diya! mere dil mai ab sivaay gusse aur dard ke kuch nahi bacha hai!

Shreya - mai maanti hu jo kuch hua galat hua! shayad mai hi jimmedar hu unn sabki lekin tum mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte ho?

Daya - I am sorry but I don't love you anymore! tum ye baat jitni jaldi samajh jaao utni hi kam taklif hogi tumhe!

Shreya (teary) - you can't do this to me! (angrily) I am your wedded wife Mr. Dayanand Shetty! You can't do this to me!

Daya (stern) - tum bhi ache se jaanti ho ki humari shadi legally consider nahi hogi because humari shadi teenage mai hui thi! we were not adults at that time!

Shreya (holding his collar) - tum mere saath aisa nahi kar sakte! (touching his face) hum dono to pyaar karte the na ek dusre se!

Daya (removing her hand) - sahi kaha! pyaar karte the (sarcastic smile) aur vaise bhi tum ek bar mai gaane wali ladki ho tum jaisi ladki kisi ke ghar ki izzat ban hi nahi sakti!

That was enough for Shreya she went close to him and gave a tight slap on his face….Daya was shocked at her sudden act he touched his cheeks and looked at her he didn't had any courage to utter a word he already hurted her alot

Shreya (teary) - sahi kaha tumne! mai ek bar mai gaane wali ladki hu! thank you aaj mujhe meri aukaat yaad dilane ke liye aur haaan thank you mujhe mere sapno ki duniya se bahar nikalkar hakikat ki duniya mai lane ke liye! (she ran from there crying)

Daya (in mind) - I am sorry Shreya! I know you are hurt par mai chahkar bhi tumse pyaar nahi kar sakta kyunki ab mere dil mai aise emotions bache hi nahi hai bacha hai to sirf gussa...tumse gussa nahi hu bass aajkal har chiz par gussa aata hai! (his eyes got moist)

A/N - so why Daya has become like this? please do review


	4. Chapter 4

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

Shreya and Daya were 15 years old that time they used to study in the same school….they participated in a play of Ramayana organised by their school Shreya played the role of 'Sita' and Daya played the role of 'Ram' one classmate and mutual friend of Dareya Aviraj played the role of 'Ravan'

The play was successful everyone praised Dareya as a perfect couple for the play….as soon as they done with the play Shreya moved to make up room Daya too went behind her…Shreya was removing her makeup and jewellery's when she saw Daya's reflection in the mirror she turned to him

Shreya - aree Daya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? jaao jaakar change kar lo fir saath mai hi ghar chalte hai!

Daya - mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha Shreya! (he moved close to her and holded her hand)

Shreya (confused) - kya kehna tha?

Daya (nervously) - mai tumse ye kehna chahta tha ki aaj jaise play mai tum meri sita bani thi vaise hi real life mai bhi tum meri sita banogi? (looking into her eyes) I Love You Shreya!

Shreya was shocked as well as happy to hear this sudden confession of him she felt butterflies in her stomach….she was very happy she hugged him immediately…

Shreya (happily) - I Love You too Daya!

"Ek baar fir se kaho?" Daya asked her with hopeful eyes as soon as she separated from the hug

Shreya (happily) - I Love You! I Love You! I Love You! ek baar nahi hazar baar mai yahi kahungi! I Love You and will always love you!

Daya's happiness was on its peak hearing that he hugged her again….someone watched the scene standing on the window his anger reached its height seeing Shreya in Daya's arms

Daya and Shreya left for their home together they were very happy…..Daya's parents were really worried for Daya because of that Baba's bhavishyavani and according to them their was only one solution to save Daya's life that was his marriage…..after alot of insistence finally Shreya's family agreed for Dareya's marriage and Dareya got married in a private ceremony.….their families promised each other to legalise their marriage after they will attain the legal age till then Shreya will live with her parents only…

Everything was going smooth like a well built engine and then one day Shreya's door bell rang she opened the door and found a envelope placed on the floor…she looked around but nobody was there she picked the envelope and went inside her room…

Shreya (in mind) - ye envelope kaun bahar chod kar gaya hoga? iss par mera naam bhi likha hai…..kahi Daya ne to! (a smile appeared on her face with the thought of Daya) khol kar dekhti hu!

She slowly opened the envelope there was a letter inside it….she happily opened the letter and was shocked as well as scared the letter was written with blood her eyes wide opened in shock and the letter falls down from her hands…

She was very scared to see the letter written with the help of real blood…..meanwhile the phone of her room rang she took a deep breath and picked the call!

Shreya (scared) - He….Hello

Person (worriedly) - kya hua Shreya? tum itni dari hui kyu lag rahi ho?

Shreya took a relief sigh hearing Daya's voice…..she started crying and told Daya everything…

Daya - tum please rona band karo! mai abhi tumhare ghar aa raha hu!

Shreya cuts the call and sat on the bed….Daya came there after 5 minutes as soon as she saw Daya she moved close to him and hugged him tightly

Shreya - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Daya! aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch galat hone wala hai!

Daya (caressing her hairs) - kuch nahi hoga Shreya! mai hu na tumhare saath! (he separated her) ye batao vo letter kaha hai?

Shreya indicated with her finger towards the letter which was placed on the floor…..Daya picked the letter and read it

"Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Shreya! Tum sirf meri ho sirf meri aur hum dono ke bich jo koi bhi aayega mai usse nahi chodunga…..agar tum meri nahi hui to mai tumhe kisi aur ki bhi nahi hone dunga"

Daya was shocked to read the letter….

Daya - ye letter kisne bheja hoga?

Shreya (scared) - Daya mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai! I think hume mummy papa ko isske baare mai bata dena chahiye!

Daya - nahi Shreya vo khamkha pareshan ho jaayenge!

Shreya (teary) - agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to mai marr jaungi! mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakti (she hugged Daya tightly)

Daya - shhh! Kuch nahi hoga Shreya! mai humesha tumhare saath rahunga! ye jo koi bhi hai isse to mai chodunga nahi! tum please tension mat lo.

Shreya's sixth sense was telling her that something bad may happen….Shreya and Daya were in the school it was Shreya's birthday today she was very happy...Dareya left the classroom after school hours when Shreya remembered she had forgot her tiffin box inside the classroom so she went inside the classroom again to take her tiffin box….she picked her tiffin box and turned to go when someone holded her from her shoulder and pinned her to the wall she was about to shout but the person kept his hand on her mouth…..she was shocked to see his friend Aviraj…

Shreya (shocked) - Aviraj tum yaha?

Aviraj - Happy Birthday my love! (Shreya was shocked to hear this) ye dekho mai tumhare liye tumhara favourite cake laya hu (he showed her a heart shape chocolate flavor cake which was placed on one of the bench)

Shreya (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai Aviraj?

Aviraj - badtameeji nahi hai Shreya! pyaar hai…..I Love you!

Shreya (shocked) - ye tum kya bakwas kar rahe ho? (she remembered something) isska matlab vo letter tumne bheja tha?

Aviraj - haan! mene bheja tha (he removed a knife from his pocket and started running it on her face) aao tumhara birthday celebrate karte hai!

Shreya was very scared to see the knife..…she was aware with his violent behaviour but never thought that he would do something like this to her

Shreya (scared) - dekho Aviraj! please mujhe jaane do

Aviraj (angrily) - mene kaha cake cut karo! (he handed her the knife and forcefully make her cut the cake holding her hand)

Shreya (scared,teary) - Aviraj please mujhe jaane do!

Aviraj (forwarding the cake piece towards her mouth) - Happy Birthday my love!

Shreya looked away in disgust and refused to eat the cake he forcefully make her eat the cake….

Aviraj (evil smile) - ab cake to ho gaya! ab gift ki baari (he leaned forward to kiss her she was trying to push him back but he was stronger than her)

Aviraj was about to kiss Shreya when he received a tight punch on his face that his nose started bleeding….he lifted his face up and saw Daya

Aviraj (angrily) - teri itni himmat ki tu mujh par haath uthaye!

He moved close to Daya and punched on his stomach…..a fight started between Aviraj and Daya Shreya was shocked to see the scene….she was crying pleading them not to fight….but nobody was ready to stop….Shreya ran outside to call her teachers…..

Aviraj was holding a knife in his hand and was about to stab it in Daya's stomach when Daya holded his hand and in between the struggle Daya stabbed the knife in Aviraj's stomach.….he falls down holding his stomach blood was continuously making it's way out from his stomach….

Shreya reached the classroom after sometime with her teachers and some of her classmates and was shocked to see the scene

Shreya (screaming) - Dayaaa!

She ran close to Daya and hugged him tightly still crying while Daya was shocked the knife falls down from his hand…..one of the teacher checked Aviraj's nerves and told them that he is dead…Daya was hell shocked to hear this…

his whole life changed after that incident…..he was sent to jail on the charges of Aviraj's murder…..he spent 3 years in juvenile jail and 7 years in adult's jail…..those 10 years in prison were not easy for him...life in 10*15 cell with criminals all around was never easy for him to deal with he was being tortured and sometimes beaten by his followmates in jail…..his life was like a living hell….this bitter experience of life changed him forever….he was filled with rage and anger inside the innocence which was inside him just wiped away he was totally a changed person now…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Shreya started crying remembering the past…

Shreya - mai jaanti hu Daya tumne jail mai bahut kuch saha hai aur shayad unn sabke liye kahi na kahi mai bhi jimmedar hu!

She moved close to her room window Daya's house was just in front of her house…..his room was visible from her room window.…Daya too was standing at his window that time he was holding the drink glass in his hand sipping his drink trying to forget the memories of jail which still haunts him…...their eyes met Daya closed the window immediately seeing Shreya…

A/N - Daya's bitter life experiences has changed him! Will he ever be able to live again? will he ever be able to love again?


	5. Chapter 5

some days passed like this It was night time Daya was in his room working on his laptop meanwhile his mother entered in the room she went close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder

Daya (looking at her) - maa aap?

DayaM - mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai!

Daya - haan boliye na maa(he holds her hand and make her sit beside him) boliye kya baat hai?

DayaM - beta mai keh rahi thi ki ab hume Shreya ko ghar le aana chahiye!

Daya (shocked) - ye aap kya keh rahi hai maa?

DayaM - mai galat kya keh rahi hu? vo patni hai teri haq hai usska iss ghar par!

Daya (angry) - vo meri patni nahi hai aap bhul gai ho to mai yaad dila du meri aur Shreya ki shadi illegal thi uss shadi ka koi matlab nahi hai!

DayaM (trying to explain) - beta tu ye sab kya bol raha hai? Jo kuch bhi hua ussme Shreya ki to koi galti nahi thi tu uss masoom ko kyu saja de raha hai?

Daya - saja de nahi raha hu maa mai to usse saja se bacha raha hu! ab please iss baare mai hum aage koi baat nahi karenge!

DayaM - beta lekin…..

Before she could say anything further Daya left the room slamming the door in anger…

DayaM (teary) - mere bete ko kya ho gaya hai! vaqt ne usse kya se kya bana diya!

Daya was going towards his car when he saw Shreya grabbing a rickshaw….she was wearing a red colour knee length dress it looked like she was going towards the bar….Daya clutched the car door in anger he couldn't control himself and drove towards the bar….Shreya was seating in the middle of the room holding her guitar singing a song Daya sat on a table and ordered a drink continuously looking at Shreya she too saw him staring at her but she ignored him and got busy in her singing…

Daya looked around many drunk man were seating in the room staring at Shreya with lust in their eyes…Daya's blood was boiling in anger he gulped his drink in one go and walked out…..

Shreya came out of the bar after nearly an hour and saw Daya was still there he was standing near his car Shreya ignored him and started walking from there but stopped hearing his voice

Daya - ek minute Shreya!

Shreya (turning to him) - aap mujjse baat kar rahe hai? (meaningful look)

Daya - haan tumse baat kar raha hu!

Shreya - mai anjaan logo se baat nahi karti! (hurt) aur vaise bhi mujh jaisi bar mai gaane wali ladki se baat karenge to aapki shaan mai kahi kami na ho jaaye!

Daya (holding her arm tightly) - tum aaj se iss bar mai kaam nahi karogi?

Shreya (jerking his hand) - excuse me? aap hote kaun hai mujhse ye kehne wale?

Daya - mene kaha na tum yaha kaam nahi karogi to matlab kaam nahi karogi!

Shreya (angrily) - tum hote kaun ho mujhe order dene wale? ye meri life hai mujhe jo karna hai mai vahi karungi! (pointing finger) durr raho mujhse!

Daya (in mind) - mai bhi dekhta hu ki tum yaha kaam kaise karti ho! (smirked)

Shreya reached her house and locked herself in the room….she sat on the floor and started crying

Shreya (crying) - kyu Daya kyu baar baar mere saamne chale aate ho? Jab jaana hi chahte ho meri jindagi se to puri tarah se chale kyu nahi jaate! tumhe shayad farak na padta ho lekin jab tum mere saamne hote ho to mai kamjor pad jaati hu aur mujhe kamjor nahi padna!

 **Next Day**

Shreya reached Daya's office in anger (Daya is handling his father's business) ….she asked the receptionist about Daya

Shreya - mujhe aapke boss Dayanand Shetty se milna hai!

Receptionist - I am sorry mam lekin sir to abhi meeting mai busy hai! unnke strict orders hai ki mai kisi ko bhi andar na aane du!

Shreya (murmuring in anger) - meeting mai busy hai! mai bhi to dekhu kaisi meeting mai busy hai (she started walking towards the meeting room with fast steps)

Receptionist (trying to stop her) - mam please ruk jaaiye meri naukri chali jaayegi! (she started running behind her)

Shreya opened the door of the meeting room…Daya was giving the presentation explaining something to his employees

Shreya (loudly) - tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko?

Daya looked in the direction of the voice and saw Shreya it was clearly visible that she was very angry upon something

Receptionist - I am sorry sir! mene innko rokne ki bahut koshish ki!

Daya asked everyone to leave the room…now only Daya and Shreya were present there she angrily holded his collar

Shreya (angrily) - tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko? mene tumhe kaha tha ki meri life mai interfere mat karo!

Daya - mene kya kiya hai?

Shreya (angrily) - don't act smart with me! mujhe ache se pata hai ki ye sab tumne hi kiya hai….tumne bar owner ko paise dekar mujhe naukari se nikalwa diya! tumhari himmat kaise hui?

Daya (jerking her hand) - don't forget ki tum mere office mai khadi ho aur rahi baat tumhari naukri ki to tum bilkul thik keh rahi ho mene hi kiya ye sab!

Shreya (in disbelief) - kyu kiya tumne aisa?

Daya - kyunki mai nahi chahta tha ki tum uss ghatiya jagah par kaam karo!

Shreya - mai kisi bar mai kaam karu ya kisi kothe…...

Daya (cuts her) - Shreyaaaaa (he loudly shouted)

Shreya - chillao mat! tumhari problem kya hai? jab tumhara aur mera koi rishta hi nahi hai to fir mai kuch bhi karu tumhe kyu itna farak padta hai?

Daya was shocked at her sudden question he didn't had any answer…..

Daya - vo mai! kyunki bachpan ki dost ho tum meri (he tried to explain)

Shreya (in disbelief) - bachpan ki dost? (sarcastic smile) khair aapko jo karna tha vo aap kar chuke ab mujhe jo karna hai vo mai karungi (she walked out)

Daya sat on the chair and started thinking about Shreya's question

Daya (in mind) - Shreya ne sahi kaha mujhe kyu itna farak padta hai? ye usski life hai ussko jo karna hai vo kar sakti hai fir mujhe kyu problem ho rahi hai?

A/N - Khusi I am updating this one for you! I am sorry guys for the very late update actually I am very busy now a days so I may not able to update my stories on regular basis.


	6. Chapter 6

Daya went to Shreya's house to meet her. He rang the doorbell and her mother opened the door she was very happy to see Daya.

ShreyaM (happily) - Daya tum?

Daya bent down and touched her feet.

Daya (smiling) - kaisi hai aap aunty?

ShreyaM - mai bilkul thik hu beta (touching his face) tu kaisa hai?

"Tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho" Shreya asked coming out from her room

Daya - vo mai tumse milne aaya tha!

Shreya - mujhse milne? Vajah jaan sakti hu ki aapne itni taklif kyu uthai? (she asked sarcastically)

ShreyaM (shocked) - ye kya tarika hai damad ji se baat karne ka?

Shreya (angrily) - ye aapke daamadji nahi hai!

Daya (calmly) - mai yaha par tumhare liye ek offer lekar aaya hu! mai chahta hu tum meri company mai kaam karo. I am here to offer a job to you!

Shreya - mujhe aapke ahsaano ki koi jarurat nahi hai Mr. Shetty! aap yaha mere jakhmo par namak chidkane aaye hai?

Daya - nahi mai to bass!

Shreya (angrily) - mai to bass kya? aapki problem kya hai Mr. Shetty? please meri life mai interfere karna band kijiye!

ShreyaM (holding her arm) - bass chup kar! pati hai vo tera!

Shreya (indicating towards the door) - darwaja vaha par hai aap jaa sakte hai!

Daya - ek baar meri baat….

Shreya (loudly) - get out of my house. Just get out.

Daya tighten his fist in anger and started walking outside he took a glance at his back side Shreya was standing crossing her hands against her chest. He angrily banged his hand on the door and went out.

as soon as he left Shreya breaks down she sat on the floor and started crying.

ShreyaM - kya hua tujhe achanak se? tu ro kyu rahi hai?

Shreya (sobbing) - bass maa ab aur nahi hota mujhse. Jis insaan se itna pyaar kiya ussi ne mera saath chod diya!

ShreyaM (hugging her,consoling) - bass rona band kar. Daya se aise baat karke usse bhi taklif deti hai aur apne aap ko bhi!

Shreya - mai to bass apne aap ko taklifo se bachane ki koshish kar rahi hu (she wiped her tears) mai chalti hu maa mujhe late ho raha hai!

She picked her handbag and left the house.

Shreya was in a music company for interview. one of her friend has recommended her here for the job. She was very nervous finally after nearly half an hour she was called inside. A middle aged man was seating on his chair he looked at Shreya to her head to toe she felt uncomfortable the way he was looking at her she adjusted her dress. The man called her receptionist and ordered her not to disturb him.

Shreya (nervously) - Good Morning Sir!

Man (smiling) - Good Morning! aao baitho yaha par (he indicated her to sit on the chair infront of him)

She smiled lightly and sat on the chair. She gave her file to him

Man (not interested in file) - ye file mai kya rakha hai mera manna hai ki insaan ki kaabiliyat usske certificates se proof nahi hoti (he stood up from his chair and stepped close to Shreya) tum ye naukari pakki samjho lekin usske liye tumhe bhi mere liye kuch karna hoga (he started rubbing his hand on her shoulder)

Shreya (getting up,angry) - ye kya badtameeji hai! (he jerked his hand)

Man - ab tum jyada bholi mat bano. mujhe tumhara background ache se pata hai tum iss se pehle ek ghatiya se beer bar mai gaana gaati thi to ye sati savitri banne ka natak mere saamne to tum karo hi mat. mai ache se jaanta hu tum jaisi ladkiyo ko! let's not waste more time (he holds her both shoulders tightly and tried to kiss on her neck)

Shreya was feeling disgusted by his behaviour she pushed him back with a full force and gave a tight slap on his face.

Shreya (angrily) - bahut bakwas kar li tumne! (she turned to go but the man pulled her holding her hand and pushed her on the floor her knee got injured in the process)

Man (coming closer, angry) - 2 takke ki ladki mujh par haath uthayegi! tujhe to mai abhi batata hu!

he sat infront of her and holds her hairs tightly. He was trying to get close to her and she was struggling to free herself. Finally she succeeded in pushing him back and ran from there crying.

 **At Beach**

Daya was seating in the most isolated corner of the beach. He was angry because of how Shreya behave with him in the morning. He was throwing small stones in the water trying to calm himself down. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone's sobbing coming from the opposite direction of the rock. He moved there and saw Shreya! he was shocked to see her crying he stepped close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder. Shreya immediately recognized him by his touch she turned to him and hugged him from his waist crying badly

Daya (worried) - kya hua Shreya? tum! Tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya realised what she was doing she stood up and turned to go but Daya stopped her holding her wrist.

Daya - tum aise nahi jaa sakti? batao mujhe kya hua hai?

Shreya (turning to him,angry) - jaan kar bhi kya kar loge tum? mai jeeyu ya maru tumhe uss se kya farak padta hai?

Daya (loudly) - farak padta hai damn it! bahut farak padta hai.

Shreya (shouting) - kyu? aakhir kyu?

Daya (not sure) - I don't know (cupped her face) mujhe nahi pata ki mujhe tumhari baato se kyu itna farak padta hai lekin mai tumhe rote hue ya kisi bhi taklif mai nahi dekh sakta (looking into her eyes) please batao mujhe kya hua hai?

Shreya couldn't take this anymore she hugged him and told him everything crying. Daya was shocked as well as angry to hear whatever she told. Shreya slid her tshirt a little down from her shoulder some scratch marks were visible there Daya tighten his fist in anger his blood was boiling in anger. Daya removed his blazer and covered her.

Daya (wrapping her hand around her shoulder) - chalo mere saath!

Shreya (confused) - lekin kaha?

Daya - mene kaha chalo (he took her with him and make her sit in his car)

Daya stopped his car in front of the music company where Shreya had come for the interview. Before Shreya could understand anything he took her inside holding her hand.

Daya opened the door of boss's cabin and stand him up holding his collar. Shreya was shocked to see the scenario

Man (scared) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap? kaun hai aap?

Daya (angrily) - mai kaun hu? abhi batata hu mai kaun hu (he gave a tight slap on his face that he falls down on the floor)

Man (moving back) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap? mai mai security ko bula lunga!

Daya (punching him on his face) - teri himmat kaise hui meri Shreya ko haath bhi lagane ki (he continues to beat him)

Shreya was very shocked to see the scene she remembered the incident of Aviraj she was very scared tears were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't wanted that incident to happen again

Shreya (crying) - Daya please chod do usse! tumhe meri kasam hai.

Daya stopped hearing this. He angrily glance at the man

Daya (gritting teeths) - aaj teri kismat achi hai ki tu bach gaya varna aaj mai tera khoon kar deta (he kicked him on his stomach one last time and stormed out of the cabin)

Shreya was very scared remembering the incident of Aviraj's murder.

Shreya (in mind) - 10 saal pehle jo hua usski jimmedar bhi shayad mai hi thi meri vajah se Daya (tears started rolling down her cheeks)

Daya was driving the car he was still angry.

Daya - Shreya ab mai tumhari ek nahi sununga! tum kal se mere office mai kaam karogi and I don't want any argument over it!

Shreya nodded her head.

Shreya - Daya I am sorry!

Daya - sorry kyu?

Shreya - nahi kuch nahi!

They both smiled lightly looking at each other.

A/N - sorry for the late update actually I was lack of ideas to proceed the story further. I hope you guys liked this chapter! please do review


	7. Chapter 7

Shreya joined Daya's company everything was going fine between them. they became friends was in the store room in order to take a file which Daya had asked for.

Shreya (searching between the files) - yaar ye file to mil hi nahi rahi hai…..she looks at the upward shelf…..shayad upar ho dekhti hu….she climbed on a stool and started searching for the file….aree yaar ye file kaha rakh di Inn logo ne….she was irritated by now

suddenly she lost her balance on the stool she closed her eyes in the fear…she was about to fall when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder….she opened her eyes slowly and saw Daya was holding her by her shoulder stopping her from falling…she looked into his eyes and just lost for a moment.

Shreya (concerned) - tum thik ho na?

Shreya came out of her trance with his voice she tried to separate from him but the stool trembled in the process and she falls on Daya….he couldn't balance her weight and they both falls down on the floor Daya at the bottom and Shreya above him….

Shreya's lips touched his chest her hairs were falling on her face covering her face completely….she lifted her face up Daya slide her hairs from her face to the side she shivered with his touch….Daya was not in his senses he was completely lost in her beauty he closed his eyes and moved his lips close to her lips their lips were just inches apart when someone knocked on the door.

They both came out of their trance with the knocking sound Shreya got up she was feeling very embarrassed…..she immediately went out from there.

Daya - kaun hai darwaje par?

Voice - Sir mai hu shubham! vo actually file mil gai hai vahi batanae aaya tha.

Daya - haan thik hai!

He holds his head in disappointment remembering what just has happened.

Daya (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho gaya tha? mai Shreya ke saath…..he was feeling very embarrassed

Shreya was seating on her desk trying to be busy in her work but the scene of store room was continuously flashing in front of her eyes...meanwhile Daya came there he thought to talk to Shreya. He stepped close to her

Daya (slow voice) - Shreya?

Shreya was lost in her own world she was not listening him….he clears his throat and again called her name

Daya (a little loud) - Shreya?

Shreya got up with a jerk hearing his voice.

Shreya (nervously) - haan sir boliye?

Daya - vo mai keh raha tha…..he again clear his throat….vo tumhe yaad hai na aaj Blue palace hotel mai humari client ke saath ek important meeting hai?…..he tried to change the topic

Shreya - haan sir mujhe yaad hai!

Daya - okay…..he turned to go but stopped and turned to her again…Shreya jo store room mai hua vo I am sorry…..he was feeling ashamed

Shreya - hum baad mai baat karte hai iss baare mai….she excused and went from there

 **In evening**

Shreya and Daya went for a meeting at the hotel blue palace….they both were busy with the clients the meeting went fine and after that they decided to spent some time there...Daya ordered soft drink for both of them they started talking sipping their drink

Daya - Shreya! mai….

Shreya (cuts him) - agar aapko subah ke bare mai baat karni hai to I am sorry mujhe uss baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai.

Daya (understanding) - acha thik hai kuch aur baat karte hai….tum batao tumhara favourite color kaunsa hai?

Shreya - badi jaldi meri pasand napasand sab bhul gaye tum…..she was hurt by his question

Daya (bites his tongue) - nahi mera matlab….ye soft drink ka taste thoda ajeeb nahi hai…he tried to change the topic

Shreya (sipping the drink) - haan ye itni kadvi kyu hai! par fir bhi mujje aur chahiye ye…..she asked for one more drink

Their heads started spinning after two or three drinks….

Shreya (looking at Daya) - aree mere saamne 3-3 Daya.….she was looking at him in amazement

Daya - haan mujhe bhi 3-3 Shreya dikhai de rahi hai….he stood up and walks to her but his feet were trembling

Shreya (innocently) - Daya tum iss blue shirt mai kitne cute lag rahe ho mann kar raha hai mai tumhe…..she make a pout as if she is about to kiss him…..mai tumhe kiss karu?…..she asked innocently

Daya (stopping her) - nahi mujhe sharam aati hai.

Shreya (holding his collar) - nahi! mujhe tumhe kiss karna hai….she moved close to him and was just about to kiss him but Daya kept his palm in between and Shreya's lips touched his palms.

meanwhile the waiter came there running he started cursing himself because of his mistake Daya and Shreya had drink beer instead of soft drink.

Waiter - agar kisi ko pata chala ki meri laparwahi ki vajah se innki drink badal gai to meri to naukari chali jaayegi….nahi mujhe kuch karna hoga!

He managed to convince both of them to stay in a hotel room in the night.…they both entered inside the room now they were alone

Shreya (holding his collar) - ab to sirf hum dono hai ab mai tumhe kiss karu?…..she asked innocently gazing at his lips

Daya (stepping back) - nahi mujhe sharam aa rahi hai.

Shreya started laughing seeing his expressions.

Shreya - tumhe sharam aa rahi hai? tum kitne buddhu ho na….mai ek baat puchu Daya?

Daya - haan pucho?

they both sat on the bed beside each other.

Shreya - tum mujhse pyaar kyu nahi karte jabki mai tumse itna...she stretched her both hands making action...pyaar karti hu!

Daya - mai bhi tumse itna…..he also stretched his hands widely…..pyaar karta hu.

Shreya (moving closer) - to fir tum mujhse kehte kyu nahi?

Daya (moving closer) - aaj keh du?..…Shreya nodded her head in yes….

they both were not in their senses they were leaning closer to each other. Daya gazes at her lips and moved his lips close to her lips.

Daya - mai tumhe kiss karu?….Shreya was feeling his warm breaths on her lips she was losing her control she nodded her head

Daya pressed his warm lips against her and started kissing her softly she too responded with each passing second the kiss deepened. they both were very drunk they lay down on the bed still kissing soon the lights of the room switched off.

 **Next Morning**

Shreya opened her eyes and was shocked to see herself in the bed with Daya….his hands were wrapped around her shoulder her head was paining some blur images of last night flashed in front of her eyes….tears formed in her eyes

Daya too woke up he too was shocked to see his position….they both were feeling very awkward and guilty for whatever between them last night….Shreya ran inside the bathroom and started crying badly locking the door from inside.

Daya was not able to decide what to do next. He had done a big mistake last night.…

some days passed like this Daya and Shreya started avoiding each other they were not able to meet their eyes after that incident.

one day Shreya was working on her desk when suddenly she felt like vomiting she covered her face with her palms and ran towards the saw her going inside he got worried for her.

Shreya came out of the washroom and Daya went to her.

Daya (concerned) - kya hua Shreya? tum thik to ho?

Shreya (uneasy) - pata nahi subah se bahut chakkar aa rahe hai aur ab ye vomiting…..she was feeling dizzy she touched her head and felt unconscious in Daya's arm

Daya (patting her cheeks) - Shreya! kya hua tumhe?…..he lifted her up in his arms in bridal style and took her to a nearby hospital

Doctor was checking Shreya and Daya was waiting for the doctor to come outside. finally the doctor came

Daya (worriedly) - Shreya thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor (smiling) - don't worry! ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai. She is pregnant

Daya was hell shocked to hear this he didn't know how to react on this news…he felt the ground missing beneath his feet…

A/N - how will this affect their life? will it bring them closer or bring a new storm in their life?


	8. Chapter 8

Daya was shocked to hear the news of Shreya's pregnancy he was not able to digest the news.

Shreya heard what the doctor said her heart stopped for a moment tears started rolling down her cheeks she was devastated…she was pregnant that too without marriage though she was married to Daya but her marriage was not legal.

She started walking outside the clinic with a expressionless face like a statue many things were running into her mind….Her world was crumbling at her feet and no matter how hard she tried getting it to get back together she just could not do it.

Daya somehow composed himself and ran behind Shreya…she was standing near his car holding the door tears were rolling down her cheeks….he took a deep breath and moved close to her.

Daya (hesitantly) - Shreya!

She was not responding anything Daya shake her holding her shoulders and she came out of her trance…..she started crying badly resting her head on his chest.

Daya (patting her head) - Shreya please shant ho jaao! hum dono milkar kuch solution nikaal lenge.

Shreya was crying continuously she was not ready to hear anything….Daya understood it was not the right time to say anything he separated her from the hug and make her sit inside the car…..he dropped her home and left the place.

some days passed like this they stopped meeting Shreya stopped going out she had locked herself in her room only…Daya was anxious and was thinking how to handle the situation he needed to talk to her he called her to meet him in a garden.

It was night time Shreya reached the place where Daya had asked her to come…

Shreya - kaho! kyu bulaya hai mujhe yaha par?

Daya (holding her shoulder) - Shreya mene humari problem ka solution nikaal liya hai!

Shreya (in disbelief) - problem? to ye naam diya hai aapne humare hone wale bache ko…..she touches her belly tears formed in her eyes

Daya (trying to explain) - ye emotional hone ka time nahi hai Shreya….hume iss bache ko abort karwana hi hoga!

Shreya was shocked to hear this she looked at him in disgust and anger.

Shreya- abortion? Ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap Daya...she asked him angrily

Daya - to tum kya chahti ho?…..he asked taking a deep breath

Shreya - mai bass itna chahti hu Daya ki aap yaha se chale jaaiye…..kyu aaye aap meri jindagi mai vaapas?…..she asked him holding his collar with teary eyes

Daya - Shreya please! hume koi na koi decision to lena hi hoga!

Shreya - maine apna decision le liya hai….mai iss bache ko janam dungi….she said wiping her tears

Daya (understanding) - thik hai! tumhara jo bhi faisla hai mujhe manjoor hai.

Shreya - nahi Daya mujhe aapka koi ahsaan nahi chahiye! aap please chale jaaiye yaha se.

Daya (hugging her) - I am sorry Shreya! I am really sorry..…she was struggling to free herself but he tighten his grip on her….mene aaj tak tumhe bahut taklif di hai but I promise aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga mai tumhe iss duniya ki saari khusiya dunga….he broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…..aajtak mai tumse dur bhagta aaya hu kyunki mai tumhe koi taklif nahi dena chahta tha lekin shayad issi vajah se tumhe sabse jyada taklif pahuchai hai mene.

Shreya (shocked) - Daya ye aap?

Daya - I am sorry Shreya par ab mujhe ahsaas ho gaya hai ki mai tumse aaj bhi utna hi pyaar karta hu jitna 10 saal pehle karta tha…..Shreya was shocked to hear this…..I Love You Shreya! Please don't leave me.

Shreya's eyes filled with happy tears she hugged him tightly.

Shreya - tum nahi jaante tumhare bina ye 10 saal kaise gujare hai mene….aaj mai bahut khush hu bahut khush!

Daya bent down as soon as they separated and kissed on her belly.

Daya (keeping hand on her belly) - I promise you Shreya! mai tumhe aur humare iss hone wale bache ko iss duniya ki saari khusiya dunga.

Shreya smiled she sat on her knees and hugged him again.

 **9 months later**

Shreya was seating on her bed and Daya was seating beside her feeding her fruits forcefully.

Shreya - bass na Daya ab aur nahi khana mujhe!

Daya (a little angry) - chupchap kha lo aur vaise bhi ye tumhare liye nahi hai ye to meri princess ke liye hai.…..he kisses on her pregnant belly

Shreya - acha ji! aur aapko kaise pata ki ladki hi hogi?

Daya - bass pata hai mujhe humara dil se dil tak ka naata hai you know…..he winks at her

Shreya - aapki baate meri samajh ke to bahar hai….she shook her head in disappointment

Daya (kissing her forehead) - isiliye to tum mujhse itna pyaar karti ho….hai na?….he asked making a puppy face

Shreya - haan baba bahut pyaar karti hu mai aapse….suddenly she started feeling pain she touched her belly and a loud scream escaped from her mouth

Daya's mother came inside the room running hearing the sound of screaming and saw Shreya was moaning in pain holding her belly Daya was trying to calm her down.

DayaM - ye kya kar raha hai tu? jaldi se hospital leke jaana hoga Shreya ko usse labour pain shuru ho gaya hai.

Daya (understanding) - I am sorry mai I mean hume jaldi se hospital chalna hoga…..he lifted Shreya up in bridal style and headed towards the hospital in his car

Shreya gave birth to a baby girl as Daya expected her to be…she was brought to home after some days in hospital….Daya opened the car door for Shreya she handed the baby to him and stepped out of the car holding his hand.

Daya was holding his princess in his one hand and wrapped his another hand around Shreya's shoulder and took her inside...they reached near the main door when Daya's mother stopped them

DayaM - aree aree aise kaise! pehle mujhe meri bahu aur poti ki aarti to karne do….she started doing Arti Shreya and Daya looked at each other and smiled

Daya took Shreya inside the room and make her sit on the bed properly….he sat beside her holding the baby in his arms.

Daya (kissing the baby) - bilkul apni mumma jaisi dikhti hai meri princess…..Shreya smiled hearing his comment

Shreya (touching the baby) - Daya hum isska naam kya rakhe?

Daya (without thinking) - Prisha!

Shreya - Prisha kyu?

Daya - Prisha ka matlab hota hai god's gift….he kisses on baby's forehead…..aur humari prisha humare liye vahi hai issi ki vajah se to aaj hum dono saath hai..….he squeezed her hand lightly

Shreya (smiling) - bilkul sahi kaha aapne! agar ye nahi hoti to shayad hum kabhi saath nahi hote…..

Daya laid the baby down on the bed she was sleeping peacefully Daya smiled seeing her innocent face everything was perfect for him now he has forgot everything he had went through his baby was his everything now.

Daya - mai bahut khush hu aaj finally sab kuch kitna perfect hai….humari prisha tum mai…..he kisses on Shreya's forehead…..I Love You Shreya!

Shreya - I Love You too…..she said resting her head on his chest

Daya (caressing her hairs) - I promise mere liye aaj ke baad tumhare aur prisha se badhkar koi nahi hoga…..mai tum dono ko iss duniya ki saari khusiya dunga.

Shreya tighten her grip on him and he kissed on her head hugging her more tightly..

the baby smiled in her sleep as if she was understanding what their parents were talking….she was indeed a god's gift in their life which brought them together forever.

 **THE END**


End file.
